warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
MoorClan
MoorClan is a clan that lives out in the moors. They are actually descended from WindClan. They don't mind the rain and, much like WindClan, run fast. Many of the cats are direct descendants of some cats. Oddly, the cats don't act like a regular clan, most cats prefering to sleep separately in their own dens, in groups or with their mates and kits. However, when it comes to performing clan duties, such as asigning patrols, or clan meetings, the clan gathers in the forest beyond the crumbling brick wall. The clan itself, but more importantly one of its apprentices, will play a rather important role in the 4th Prophecy. Clan Info Pelts: Normally grey, greyish purple, black, white or dark tabby colours, however, they can be any colour. Due to the fact that they all gather in a muddy clearing, they will all have mud stained paws, or at least slightly stained or dried. Camp: No set camp. However, the area with which they gather is a dried mud clearing in the forest beyond the brick wall. Owner: Destiny Calling Founder: Moor, one of a litter of 3 from an unknown WindClan cat. Clan Members Leader: Heatherstar Greyish purple she-cat with mud stained paws and amber eyes. (Destiny) Apprentice: Featherpaw Deputy: Flowerstep Spazzy, yet calm, serene, strikingly beautiful, likeable, fluffy, gentle, bright-minded, spacey, often unfocused, intelligent, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, delicate-looking, small-boned, muscular, broad-shouldered, distant, curious, pale ginger, very pale brown, and white she-cat with darker ginger paws with light brown mud stains on the bottoms of her paws, large, pointed, soft, widely-spaced ears with cream tips, a long, fluffy, silky, gentle, huge, fox-like, sweeping, soft, thick-furred, plume-like, pure white tail with a tufted tip, soft, ruffled fur like flower petals, a pale gray dab on her chest, a dark brown tabby patch on her hind leg, and clear, calm, bright, gentle, radiant, intelligent, glowing, soft, brilliant, radiant, sharp, observang, alert, very pale, sky-blue eyes. (Dove) Medicine Cat: Morningdawn Light grey mottled tom with white muzzle, underbelly and faintly mud stained paws and blue eyes. (Destiny) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Jaypaw Silver tabby she-cat with blue stripes of fur and jay blue eyes. (Phoenix) Warriors: Moonglisten Gray she-cat with green eyes. (Phoenix) Whiteheart White tom with gray eyes. Moonglisten's mate. (Phoenix) Leafheart Pale tabby she-cat with green eyes. Sister to Moonglisten. (Phoenix) Sweetfeather Pretty, calm, funny, fun, bubbly, smart, lithe, delicate, small, tiny, cream colored she-cat with scattered dark brown stripes through out her pelt, dark brown paws, tail tip, underbelly, muzzle, ears and the underside of her tail, and bright, sweet, pretty, welcoming, almond shaped, pale blue eyes flecked with pink. ''Apprentice: Jaggedpaw (Aspen)''' Shadowfoot Handsome, cunning, intelligent, long-limbed, fluffy, sleek, glossy, long-haired, thick-pelted, caring, silky-furred, kind, mischievous, large-boned, broad-shouldered, muscular, spacey, distant, often unfocused, slender, graceful, faithful, loyal, white, pale brown tabby, pale ginger tabby, pale gray tabby, and dark cream tom with silver streaks in his fur, large, fluffier, heafty black paws with mud stains that are difficult to see on the black background, jagged blue-gray streaks on his left forepaw, a long, thick, plume-like, fluffy, fox-like, bushy, soft, feathery, sweeping, huge, light gray, pale cream, and black tabby patched tail with a white tip, and clear, calm, brilliant, radiant, bright, intelligent, glowing, soft, gentle, sharp, observant, alert, gleaming, leaf-green eyes. (Dove)'' Dustwolf Strong, wolf like, ferice, muscular, fluffy, thick, matted, ragged furred, wise, calm, tolerant, dusky brown tabby tom with darker paws, chest, ears, rings around his eyes, tail tip, face, underbelly, fur above his nose and muzzle and watchfull, feirce looking, strong looking, bold yellow eyes flecked with murky, dusky, pale brown. His paws are heavily mud stained. Mistyblossom's mate. (Aspen) Apprentices: Featherpaw Light grey, almost silver, she-cat with one black paw, ear and patch on her left flank, an extra fluffy tail, and thick muddy paws and green eyes. (Destiny) Jaggedpaw Ruffled, matted, spikey furred that stickes out at all angles, muscular, strong, nice, talkitive, helpful, watchful, loyal, smart, clever, dark gray tom with jagged black stripes, a crooked tail that is jagged, jagged claws, black tips of his fur giving off a smoky effect and exotic, bold, awkward eyes, one yellow with jagged dark green stripes inside of them and one dark green with jagged yellow stripes inside of them. His paws are slightly mud stained. (Aspen) Queens: Mistyblossom Strikingly beautiful, nice, sweet, talkitive, slightly ditzy, yet smart, helpful, flowing, long, fluffy, silky furred, pale silver she-cat with misty, blue-silver swirling stripes and calm, misty, pale blue eyes flecked with misty, slightly bright, silvery-green. His paws are barely mud stained. Mother to Dustwolf's kits. (Aspen) Mistyblossom's Kits: ''Starrykit ''Cute, wise, calm, delicate, silky, flowing, fluffy, long, soft, glossy furred, very smart, quiet, pale silver tabby she-cat with dark brown star shaped splotches scattered randomly through out her pelt, blue-silver toes, muzzle, tail tip, tufts of fur along her spine and bright blue eyes flecked with bright yellow. 5 moons old. (Aspen) Sweetkit Energetic, wild, thick, short, fluffy, ragged, soft furred, talkitive, bright natured, sweet, dark brown she-cat with swirling pale, dusky brown stripes, silver paws, flecks scattered through out her pelt, tufts of fur on her legs, fur above her nose, dark blue-silver rings around her eyes, toes, a few tufts of fur near her face and pale silvery-green eyes flecked with pale blue. 5 moons old. (Aspen) Timberkit Serious natured, extremely loyal, very smart, emotionless, wolf like, muscular, big, quite handsome, dusky brown tabby tom with dark brown paws, tail tip, underbelly, a tuft of fur on his forehead, tufts of fur scattered randomly through out his pelt and dark green eyes flecked with dusky, murky brown. 5 moons old. (Aspen) Graykit Quiet, easily frightened, small, muscular, timid, easily saddened, depressed, long, fluffy, spikey, wild furred, easily hurt, dark gray tabby tom with lighter ears, tail, his front paws, face, dark, smoky gray, almost black, stripes on his underbelly, legs, near his face, on his tail and on his neck and fear filled, dusky brown eyes flecked with pale silvery-green. 5 moons old. (Aspen) Elders: Thistlebite Mean, agressive, dark natured, black tom with ragged, ruffled, spikey fur that sticks out at random angles, pale gray tips to his fur, jagged pale gray stripes scattered through out his pelt and cold, mean, dark, murky green eyes flecked with yellow. His paws are very heavily mud stained. Jaggedpaw's father. (Aspen) Roleplay Section Current Events: *Featherpaw's Role in the 4th Generation Roleplay Featherpaw's Role "Jaypaw, hurry up with that leaf wrap!" Mourningdawn called. He was normally quiet and calm, and quite shy, however after that odd dream last night, he was...edgy, to put it lightly. Jaypaw could tell. KirakishouThe White Rose. Beautifully psychotic 12:00, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jaypaw hurried. "Here it is," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:I am not a prize to be won.♥ 20:29, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistyblossom yowled and shuddered. She was having her kits now. "Go get one of the medicine cats!" Mistyblossom mewed to her mate, Dustwolf, who was sitting next to her. Dustwolf rushed to the medicine cat's den. "Jaypaw! Mourningdawn! Mistyblossom is having her kits now!" Dustwolf mewed, his voice full of worry. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 17:53, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jaypaw dropped her leaf wrap and gathered the needed herbs. "I'm coming!" she yowled. ♥Phoenixfeather:I am not a prize to be won.♥ 20:39, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) When Jaypaw got into the nursery, Mistyblossom already had one kit, a she-kit. Soon she had another she-kit and two toms after that. "Your doing great!" Jaypaw mewed. Mistyblossom had five kits in the end but one had died. It was a she-kit. She had died at birth. Mistyblossom named her Finalkit. She thought if she would have grown to be a warrior, she would have asked for her warrior name to be Finalbreath. She and Dustwolf had named there kits Graykit, Starrykit, Timberkit and Sweetkit. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 21:50, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jaypaw licked Mistyblossom gently. ♥Phoenixfeather:I am not a prize to be won.♥ 21:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Look in SmokeClan roleplay. Very inportant.) Mistyblossom ended up tired out. "I'm so tired right now....Having the kits sucks but its worth it..." Mistyblossom mewed before dozing off to sleep. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 21:58, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jaypaw sighed and padded back to Mourningdawn. ♥Phoenixfeather:I am not a prize to be won.♥ 22:03, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Graykit tossed and turned in his sleep. He was having a dream that a giant thing was about crush him with its giant, pure black paw. Graykit's dusky brown eyes flew open. Graykit was breathing very heavily. He looked at his siblings. There eyes where all open. "Get back to sleep Graykit..." one of his sisters, Sweetkit, mewed and closed her pale silvery-green eyes. "Yes....Sleep." Timberkit growled and went back to sleep. "Whats wrong?" Starrykit asked her little brother. "I had a dream that a giant thing was going to step on me..." Graykit wimpered. "Its okay....your safe and in MoorClan...." Starrykit whispered and closed her pretty, bright blue eyes. Graykit sighed and fell back asleep again. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 00:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Timberkit tackled Sweetkit and bit her ear. Sweetkit scratched Timerkit's unprotected belly. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 21:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clan Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Destiny